


Hitch's Musings

by 2lieutenant



Category: The Rat Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lieutenant/pseuds/2lieutenant
Summary: Hitch's take on his friends.





	Hitch's Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Rat Patrol.

Hitch sat in his cell thinking about his friends. When he had first joined the Rat Patrol, they all had felt an instant connection. That was why so many of their missions were successful. Hitch knew he could rely on his friends to always be there for him.

 

Then there was Moffitt. Hitch had driven for him when Moffitt had first joined them. They hadn't gotten along very well so Troy had them switch drivers. Over time, Moffitt and Hitch developed a close relationship. Hitch could always count on the Doc to be there at his side whenever Hitch was injured. Which was a lot.  
Moffitt had told him he should cut back on the bubblegum, so Hitch had a few pieces less each day. He knew Moffitt was only looking out for him. Between him and Tully, Hitch felt like he always had his mother around.  
Like Troy, Moffitt took Hitch's cockiness in stride. Moffitt understood most of Hitch's attitude was to cover up any fear he had. Hitch knew he could always talk to Moffitt.

Hitch looked up to find Troy pacing up and down the small cell. He was the best CO Hitch had ever had. He was the only one who could deal with and take Hitch's cocky attitude. Troy didn't seem to mind, as long as Hitch didn't take it too far. Troy had really won his respect by listening and really thinking about what they told him. Whenever any of them had a question about one of his decisions, he always listened to them, and tried his best to answer their questions.  
Troy could take a little teasing, too. Like the time Toy had given the women a fake French name. Troy had said, "let's shake it." To which Hitch grinned and said, "Oui, Oui Monsieur."  
Troy was the perfect man to lead their team.

Hitch had met Tully during basic training. They had been friends since the first day. Hitch called it "friends at first sight." They had been through everything together. Tully had helped Hitch through the death of Cotter, the man Hitch had first driven for.  
They did almost everything together. Eating, sleeping, going to bars when they had leave. Chances were, if you could find one of them, the other would be with him.  
Tully would listen to Hitch whenever he needed someone to sympathize with him. But after Hitch was done, Tully would give him advice on how to deal with his problem. Hitch called Tully his "Wise Woman."  
Hitch was glad he had such a good friend.


End file.
